(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing device for processing sheets with images formed thereon conveyed from a copying machine or another image forming device into a bunch and discharging the bunch onto a discharge tray, especially to a reset method and a reset device for the case where a fault occurs while a sheet processing device is operated.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional art, when a jam or another fault occurs while sheets with images formed thereon by a copying machine or another image forming device are conveyed to a discharge tray, a factor of the fault is eliminated by removing jammed sheets or the like, then a device itself is reset, and an operation switch is pressed again, so that the subsequent sheet discharging or processing is performed. Additionally, by storing execution program conditions at the time of occurrence of abnormality, when program is executed again, a sheet processing is performed from the same condition as immediately before the abnormality occurs.
A sheet processing device is herein disclosed in which after sheets with images formed thereon by an image forming device are piled on a tray called a processing tray to form a bunch, the bunch is moved and conveyed from the processing tray to one or plural discharge trays from which a user can take the bunch. Therefore, when compared with a conventional method of discharging one sheet from the image forming device directly to the discharge tray, more processes are required such as a process of matching and bunching plural sheets, a process of stapling the bunched sheets, a process of sending the sheet bunch to the discharge tray and the like.
In this case, if a reset processing is performed in the same manner as in the conventional art after a fault occurs, the previous processing needs to be performed again, which disturbs a rapid sheet processing. Moreover, when the abnormal fault is eliminated during plural processes, in the conventional method, instructions are given to a user on a display in such a manner that the user goes back to each process to confirm the jamming of sheets or another abnormality, which increases burdens of the user in the reset processing and is laborious. Especially when in the stapling processing a stapler is stuck with staples or another defect occurs, to remove all the sheets in the previous processes requires much labor and time. Therefore, a more rapid resetting method which less burdens a user has been requested for.